Oh! My Gundam
by animeboy-12
Summary: This is my second fic and it's a crossover between Oh! My Goddess and Gundam Wing. Keiichi here is going use Wing Zero from the series. For those who are confused.
1. Prologue: The Evil Within

Oh! My Gundam

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Oh! My Goddess nor Gundam Wing. It's just for fun and to play with my imagination, that's all.

Hi!, I'm back with a new story. I tried to make it for months but there were some delays and this time its for real and I have to say, it is very difficult to make a story. Anyway this is a crossover between Oh! My Goddess and another favorite anime of mine, Gundam Wing. The mobile suit I'm using is Wing Zero because it is very fitting for this fic so assuming that the Zero from the series and from the OVA (Endless Waltz) are mixed. Well here's my fic.

Prologue: The Evil within

Two years ago before the wish:

Constantine: "Belldandy, how is your training with my brother Celestine ?"

Belldandy: "It's fine. In fact he said I might be ready for my training for Advance Magic and Spells."

Constantine: "Well it's because he says you're the best student even and I think the same too."

Belldandy: "Really, I think you both flatter too much. Besides I have some other things to do so I have to go."

Constantine: "Where are you going?'

Belldandy: "Some place else."

So Belldandy went to the terminal chambers of Yggdrasil and transformed herself it a object of light and went down to earth. Unknown to her, Constantine followed her and hid himself since he learn higher forms of magic. There he saw Belldandy and she is looking towards a certain mortal. Form the looks of it she is very happy to see this mortal, he couldn't understand why she is happy about this. Angered by this he returned immediately to the heavens and waited for her. When Belldandy came back, she was surprised to see Constantine in front of the terminal.

Belldandy (surprised): "Constantine, what are you doing here, do you need anything?"

Constantine (very angry): "I should be asking you why are you doing on earth looking at that mortal?"

Belldandy: "This is none of your business, so please I beg you leave alone."

Constantine (really angry): "Oh so I'm just a friend to you ha? What do you think this pathetic mortal has that I don't?"

Belldandy: "He has a good heart and he is one of the kindest mortals I have ever seen."

Constantine: "And what about me? I have always loved you Belldandy, can't you just love me for once?"

Belldandy: "I'm very sorry Constantine, but I love this mortal. Ever since I met him I always dreamed of being with him, just for once but he didn't remember me because I erase his memories of me."

Constantine (still angry): "Well then I'll just going to finish the job for you isn't it?"

Belldandy: "What are you going to do to him Constantine?"

Constantine: "Just watch from here."

And so Constantine went towards from earth to strike the mortal dead. When arrived Keiichi was sitting on a tree sleeping and was not aware of what was going to happen.

Belldandy: "Oh Keiichi, I know this will violate the command of God but I must rescue him.

So Belldandy went back to earth very fast and found Constantine, ready to strike Keiichi with a deadly lightning bolt.

Belldandy: "KEIICHI........!!!!!"

Keiichi: "What the.....AHHHHH.....!!!"

Keiichi is hit and dropped down in the ground. Constantine approach the unconscious Keiichi and in his hand is a energy ball, ready to strike down at Keiichi. But Belldandy used her shield spell on Keiichi.

Constantine: "What are you doing Belldandy, I'm doing this for your own good. Now please stop this spell so that I can finish him off."

Belldandy: "No, I won't do it. I will protect him even it will cost me my life."

Constantine: "Just take off the shield or I will hit you with this energy ball."

Belldandy: "You wouldn't dare?"

Constantine: "Yes I will if you don't remove the shield."

Just in time the agents from Yggdrasil came and took Constantine away. As for Belldandy, she went near to Keiichi to tend his wounds, she was glad he is ok but sad because she has to go.

Belldandy: "I'm sorry Keiichi my love, I have to go but be patient, I will come again very soon."

After that Belldandy went back to the heavens and just in time Keiichi wakes up to see the sky close. Then suddenly he feels some pain in his body, didn't knew what happened.

Keiichi: "Whoa, what happened here. It feels like my body is burning and like I was being hit by a lightning."

Keiichi had really no idea what happened and just pick up his bag and went away. Meanwhile in heaven, a trial has been going on with the final decision handed by a council of gods and goddess.

Head Councilman: "Constantine, would you please rise."

Constantine: "I will stand to defend my actions."

Head Councilman: "SCILENCE! You have violated one of the most sacred rules of the heavens, striking down a mortal without permission from the council. For this you must be punished for your crimes against God. Therefore you will be stripped of your flesh and your spirit will be imprisoned in Mars for all eternity. You have become the most dangerous god Yggdrasil has ever produced and that's the highest punishment we put on you. Be gone and never return again, in spirit or in body."

Constantine: "I swear that I will return here and claim my love for Belldandy. Celestine, help me please."

Celestine: "I'm sorry my brother, I can't do anything."

So Constantine was stripped off of his flesh and his spirit was sent to Mars. Meanwhile the Council of Gods was debating what to do if Constantine returns.

Councilman1: "We should erase him and his energy be returned to the Yggdrasil."

Councilman2: "But how are we going to fight him, he is the strongest god the system has ever produced."

Head Councilman: "I have an idea, we should be able to build something to counter Constantine's powers but I suggest a mortal with the purest heart will be able to use its powers and be able to defeat Constantine."

Councilman3: "That is a great idea. This will give us the protection we need and hopefully defeat Constantine. But a mortal, why?"

Head Councilman: "Because I know only one mortal who will defeat Constantine and who has the purest heart to use such a device."

Councilmen: "Then we shall agree this and we will fulfill this immediately."

And so they went on to build the device called "Gundams" and named this "Wing Zero".

To be continued...

So, what do you think, just write me some reviews and again don't criticize me very harshly, I'm open to suggestions. Later.


	2. The Return of Constantine

Oh! My Gundam

Disclaimer: Please refer to the 1st page of my story ok...thanks.

Well, last chapter is the prelude to the events, which will happen to the story, Keiichi is hit by Constantine a jealous god who is in love with Belldandy and the council of the gods who just headed the heavens punished Constantine but it seems it is not enough because anytime Constantine might escape and harm Keiichi who by the way is prophesized to marry Belldandy and to rescue her using the device the gods made called Gundams and it is named Wing Zero. Well this next chapter of course is the real start of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Return of Constantine

The present:

Keiichi and Belldandy were in the NIT Motorcycle Club's house where their regular meetings held. The club is discussing the upcoming race and the yearly election of the new club president.

Club member1: "I think Morisato must continue his duties as our club president, at least we can blame him if we lose the race."

Club member2: "I agree with him, Morisato always carry the honor of the club when he races. I'm sure he can still take the responsibilities of the club. "

Ootaki: "Well as honorary advisers of the club, Tamiya and I agree this suggestion and we think we must have a vote if Morisato stays."

Keiichi: "Wait a minute! Last year, all of you blame me for the loss in the finals. I practice everyday, I sacrifice my time for this and I still have my duties as your president. I'm tired of it already..."

Tamiya: "Who votes for Morisato as our club president? (So that we can blame him if anything bad happens.)"

All: "All of us!!!"

Keiichi (panicked): "Wait you guys! I don't like this."

Ootaki: "Well, that settles. Morisato is our club president."

All: "Hurray!!!!!"

Keiichi: "Great, there goes my summer. I'll never be able to relax this year."

Belldandy: "That's ok dear. There are times that you need to be great for some reason. Maybe it is your destiny."

Keiichi: "To be the club president for the last three years or to stress myself?"

Belldandy: "No silly, something else. Even though I'm a goddess, I can't predict the future clearly. You hold your destiny."

Keiichi: "And that's why I love you. You always have a way of comforting me when situations are hard. Let's go home, I'm pretty sure either those two will call tomorrow."

Belldandy: "Sure, I'll just get my things. Wait for me outside."

Keiichi (giggles): "Ok, I can wait forever."

Belldandy (giggles too): "Oh Keiichi."

Meanwhile on Mars something is wrong there.

Martian guard: "ALERT ALL UNITS, THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPE. I REPEAT, THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPE!!!!!!!"

Constantine: "At last, I got away from this godforsaken place. Now I can employ my plan."

Minion1: "Master, there is a portal waiting for you, we should get out of here while there is still a chance."

Constantine: "Wait, I must give my gift to the guards right...about...now."

So Constantine throws a energy ball which cause all the guards blind by rays of light. After this, he and his minions went to the portal and disappear. Meanwhile, Belldandy and Keiichi sneaked out of the clubhouse and walked towards the parking area. It was a good day for the two, Keiichi finished his finals and got elected again as club president while Belldandy finished also her classes and was excited for the summer.

Belldandy: "What are you going to this summer Kei?"

Keiichi: "Well, I might start with the club activities then after that, I don't know."

Belldandy: "I know what to do this summer."

Keiichi: "What are you planning Bell?"

Belldandy: "I was planning on having a trip somewhere. Just the two of us."

Keiichi: "I can cancel my plans if that's what you want."

Belldandy: "I don't know, you have your obligations in the club, your job and I don't want to take your time."

Keiichi: "Bell, I'll always find time for you because I love you so much. It hurts me if I didn't spend my time with you. Just like I said, I can cancel all my plans. They can live without me."

Belldandy: "If you say so. I'm planning a trip to a certain beach resort for a week just for the two of us."

Keiichi (blushes very red): "What...are...we...going...to...do...there...for...a...week?"

Belldandy (smiles seductively): "That's for me to know and for you to find out. I can't lie but I won't tell."

Keiichi is surprised to see Belldandy like this. But he just dropped the issue and he and Belldandy walked towards the motorcycle. Constantine arrived in his new domain. He is been welcomed by his minions.

Minions: "ALL HAIL LORD CONSTANTINE !!!"

Constantine: "I thank you my minions for freeing me from my eternal prison. Now we can proceed with our plans of revenge. Is the gundam ready for testing.

Minion1: "Yes, my lord. In fact, we are just waiting for the pilot of the device..."

Constantine: "NO! I'll be piloting the device. What name did you choose for the gundam."

Minion2: "We call it the 'Epyon'. "

Constantine: "Good name for a Gundam. Well then we will start the plan immediately. (whispers) Belldandy, soon you will take your place by my side."

Meanwhile, in the heavens, the council of the gods are in the middle of the serious crisis. They are in a heated argument on what to do with Constantine and how to protect Belldandy from him.

Councilman1: "We must bring the goddess Belldandy back to heaven until the situation is clear."

Councilman2: "No! We must sent Belldandy an order to remove their point limiters once Constantine arrives on earth."

Councilman3: "No! Our priority is the Yggdrasil, if anything happens to the Yggdrasil...everything we worked for will be destroyed."

Head Councilman: SCILENCE, ALL OF YOU! We must not argue at this point because the situation is becoming dangerous by the minute. I must refer this first to the Almighty, He know what to do in crisis like this."

Councilman4: "Are you sure you want to do this...we must resolve this by ourselves as soon as possible."

Head Councilman: "I know but this has become a real threat since Celestine's and besides, He will not intervene unless it is absolutely needed."

Councilman 4: "What about the Gundam, you suggested that we must use when Constantine escapes?"

Head Councilman: "Yes, I haven't taken out as a possible solution but we must use it only when it is necessary."

Councilman5: "When we will use the Gundam, as you said?"

Head Councilman: "When the situation is getting worse, we must use the Gundam. We must make also the mortal chosen to pilot this ready."

Councilmen: "Yes, we must resolve this crisis as soon as possible."

And so they proceed with their proceed with the planning. Keiichi and Belldandy arrived at the temple gates and walked towards their home. When opened, they found no one home and a note saying...

Note: "We're going out to the beach...be back at seven. P.S. Keiichi...don't do anything perverted to my sister or else...!!!"

Keiichi: "I guess were alone here for the moment, huh?"

Belldandy: "Yes, but I must start fixing dinner right now."

Keiichi: "Wait Bell, I actually called for delivery and they will be coming here for a few minutes so there is no need to cook. I ordered your favorite on the phone."

Belldandy: "That is so nice Keiichi, I think we should sit down for the moment."

Keiichi: "And watch the sunset."

Belldandy: "This is going to be so romantic."

Keiichi: "I hope..."

So Keiichi and Belldandy sit in the bench on the porch of the temple and watch the sunset. Then a shadow crawled towards the lovers. It raised up and surprised both Keiichi and Belldandy.

Keiichi: "Who are you? Show yourself."

Voice: "Why Keiichi Morisato, you have forgotten who I am? Haven't you remember a god who almost killed you? I shouldn't finished the job years ago, then I have a clear chance with my beloved."

Keiichi: "I can't remember like that, I'm sorry."

Voice (faces Belldandy): "My Belldandy, I'm sure you know who am I by now...?"

Belldandy: "Of course I know, who you are...you are the one I try to forget, Constantine."

Then the shadow changed its form into a human, there it has the same markings as Belldandy's and her sisters. Keiichi register it to his brain as a god,

Constantine: "Well, it seems you never change...you always think for others before yourself, you also got your wish. Are you happy with this mortal?"

Belldandy: "Yes, I am happy with Keiichi. I will protect him from any danger even it will cause my life."

Keiichi (whispers): "Bell, you can't do this always...I will also protect you, even I'm just a ordinary mortal."

Constantine: "That is so touching, but I'm here to get you First Class Goddess Belldandy. You shall take your place by my side once my war is done."

Belldandy: "What are you planning Constantine? Why are you doing this?"

Constantine: "I am planning to take over Yggdrasil to my control as a revenge for what they have done to me."

Keiichi: "BELLDANDY, WATCH OUT!!!"

Suddenly a ball of energy fires and Keiichi jumps to save Belldandy, they both fell on the ground. Belldandy is alright but when she saw Keiichi, he is seriously injured and blood is flooding out.

Belldandy: "KEIICHI !!!."

Then Keiichi's eyes opened and saw a crying Belldandy.

Keiichi: "Bell...I'm...glad...you're...safe."

Belldandy: "Thank goodness don't do this again, please."

Constantine: "How touching but this is the last you ever see of that foolish mortal, you will come with me at once."

Constantine chanted a spell and Belldandy is trapped in a ball-like shield and a portal opens, Keiichi is trying to get up to save his goddess but his wounds were too great and couldn't stand up. He felt also that his life is slipping away.

Keiichi: "No...Bell...must...get...up...to...save...her..."

But it was too late, Constantine entered the portal with Belldandy and disappeared. Keiichi is still wounded and slipping into unconsciousness. Urd and Skuld arrived with the feeling of danger. As they entered the temple, they saw Keiichi lying down with blood on the ground. Urd ran to him and checked if he's stll alive while Skuld is looking for Belldandy.

Urd: "Skuld, where's Belldandy?"

Skuld: "I couldn't find her everywhere, and looks like there's a battle going on. I can't sense it what happen."

Urd: "That makes both of us. But we must save Keiichi first, he's dying."

To be continued...

Whoa...Keiichi is dying, Constantine escapes, Belldandy is kidnapped and a crisis is happening in heaven just like Celestine's. What happens now...well just wait for chapter 2 of my story so please any suggestion or praises will do and not harsh comments...I'm not a perfect writer and I don't have formal training on that. Thanks...


	3. Keiichi meets Zero

Oh! My Gundam

Disclaimer: Please again refer to the 1st page of the story, thanks.

The last chapter is very tragic. Constantine escapes, crisis in heaven, Belldandy kidnapped and Keiichi is dying (unless Urd and Skuld saves him). What happens now…well this chapter will tell you and this will be Keiichi's first visit to heaven and meet God (second time is when he's dead) and his first encounter with Wing Zero.

Chapter 2: Keiichi meets Zero

While in the heavens the meeting of the council is still going on when suddenly a messenger came and handed the message to the head councilman.

Head Councilman: "I have very grave news from the earth. Belldandy is taken by Constantine and it seems he is one step ahead of his plans."

Councilman1: "This crisis is getting worse, but how did Belldandy got involved in this situation?"

Head Councilman: "Constantine used to fell in love with Belldandy but she rejected him for the mortal. Probably he's still in love with her."

Coincilman4: "Aside from that he can use also her as his advantage, don't forget Belldandy is one of our best goddesses."

Head Councilman: "Yes. I think it's time to use the device and we must choose our pilot at once."

Councilman2: "But we have a short amount of time to train the pilot and sent him against Constantine."

Councilman3: "But who on heaven and earth will find such a mortal with a pure heart?"

God: "I know such mortal who has kind of heart."

Meanwhile Keiichi is still unconscious, Urd and Skuld are getting worried of what might happen to their sister Belldandy. Suddenly Keiichi woke up and wondered where is he.

Keiichi: "What happen…why am I in bed?"

Skuld: "Keiichi! We were worried you won't wake up. What happen to sister? Where is she?"

Urd: "You were in coma for three days."

Keiichi: "Belldandy is kidnapped by a god, I think he's one of her friends."

Urd: "What is he look like?"

Keiichi: "He's like Celestine but much younger than him, except he has that symbol shaped like a diamond on his right arm. He told me that he's the one who hit me before Bell came."

Urd: "That must be Constantine, I think he's going to use Belldandy for his plans."

Skuld: "He's also in love with her. As far as I can remember he used to take sister home after her classes."

Keiichi: "I didn't know about that. I guess that's why this guy hits me before I met Belldandy, but one thing, who saves me back then?"

Urd: "It was Belldandy, maybe you don't know but after your first meeting with her of course she sealed your memories, she watched as you grow up and probably went to check on you."

Keiichi: "So that's explains the wonderful smell whenever I went, they thought it was a cologne but I didn't wear any."

While in the heavens, Peroth walked toward God's office because she was summoned for an important message, she was nervous anytime God calls her. When she arrived, He is busy reading some papers; the office looks simple but elegant.

Peroth: "You summoned my Lord."

God: "Yes, I need you to go to earth at once and give this message."

Peroth: "Yes, but to who I shall give this message to?"

God: "You know who he is?"

Peroth: "Not really my Lord."

God: "I'll give you a hint, the mortal who stayed with my daughter Belldandy."

Peroth: "I know who he is my Lord, I shall go at once."

Then Peroth went immediately to the transportation chamber. Meanwhile, Keiichi just got up and walked towards the bathroom to clean himself up. By chance the water is warm and he submerged. Then the water started to move clockwise and turned into a spiral, then a light sprung out and a figure appeared, then he heard a voice…

Peroth: "My, your still the same handsome man, mon cheri."

Keiichi: "YAAAA!"

Skuld: "What is that…ah!!! Keiichi, what are you doing…with her?"

Keiichi: "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!"

BANG!!!

Minutes later…

Urd: "Peroth, what bring you here, you heard about what happen?"

Peroth: "Yes, Constantine escapes and took Belldandy. The reason why I'm here is because of a message from your father."

Skuld: "Really, but to who?"

Peroth: "To Keiichi."

Keiichi, Urd, Skuld: "WHAT?!!!"

Keiichi: "A message for me from God?"

Urd: "It's not everyday that you get a message from God."

Keiichi: "So what is the message?"

Peroth: "He wants you to stop Constantine and rescue Belldandy from him."

Keiichi: "How can I stop him, I don't even know where is he?"

Peroth: "That's why you are coming to heaven with me to begin your training. If you want you can bring Urd and Skuld along."

Skuld: "At last, we are going home. But why Keiichi?"

Peroth: "Don't ask me, ask your father."

Meanwhile in another dimension, Constantine has arrives in his palace with Belldandy. There present are his minions who are expecting him.

Minions: "ALL HAIL CONSTANTINE, LORD OF THE HEAVENS AND THE UNIVERSE!!!"

Constantine: "I thank you my minions, tonight we feast with our spoils, then we shall take over the heavens soon and we will be VICTORIOUS!!!"

Minions: "Yeah!!! ALL HAIL CONSTANTINE, LORD OF THE HEAVENS AND THE UNIVERSE."

Then Constantine went to his room with the unconscious Belldandy, and laid her body there. Minutes later, Belldandy woke up to find a very elegant room and someone sitting on the chair near the fireplace.

Constantine: "Why you wake up my sweet Belldandy, I was expecting your thanks for bringing you here. Welcome to Asgard, home of our future new world."

Belldandy: "Why are you doing this? This is not like you Constantine."

Constantine: "Everything I do is for you Belldandy, don't you get it, I LOVE YOU! From the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I was expecting you to return my feelings but you went with that mortal and what happens to him, he will die with in minutes and you will be mine."

Belldandy: "No, Keiichi will not die, I know there is hope to save me, I will not give up that hope."

Constantine: "It is useless, there nothing he can do to save you, he's just an ordinary mortal, he's nothing to me."

Belldandy: "We shall see. (whispers) Oh Keiichi, please live, and rescue me."

Meanwhile, after preparations Keiichi and the girls are ready for the journey to heaven. He wonders how will they get there, then a portal opens and a message appears on the portal that says "Transport Ready…Please get inside one at a time." So Peroth get in first followed by Skuld, Urd and last is Keiichi. Then the portal closes and transported immediately to heaven. Keiichi looks one last time on his home and his world.

Keiichi: "I never thought, this is going to the last I see everyone, at least if I survived, Bell and I can go back home."

Urd: "Also, this is the first time you went to heaven without being dead, you are also the second mortal who went to heaven without becoming dead."

Keiichi: "Why, is there the first one there?"

Skuld: "Yes, but I can't remember who he is, it is a long time ago before I was born."

Urd: "Even me."

Peroth: "Looks like we'll be arriving within a few seconds, pretty fast isn't it mon cheri."

Keiichi (nervously smiling): "he he he…"

They arrived at last in heaven. Keiichi first notice is that the place is so huge that you can fit the entire population the world in to this area it's like a terminal. He also sees several people going in and out of the transport portals and he saw some familiar faces. Then, three goddesses appeared to meet the group.

Peroth: "Welcome to Yggdrasil. So lets go to our rooms and rest for a while before we meet with God."

Keiichi: "Ah, where will I stay actually?

Peroth (smiles seductively): "Any room you like, you can even stay with me."

Keiichi: "No thanks, maybe I'll stay in where Bell used to stay."

Skuld: "Hey, what are you going to do in my sister's room, ha?"

Keiichi: "Nothing, just sleeping."

So they proceed to their rooms, Keiichi is being led by Chrono to Belldandy's and she asked.

Chrono: "So you're the mortal who stay with Lady Belldandy, I'm sure both of you are getting along together just fine."

Keiichi: "Yes, we're ok, I love her and I will do everything to rescue her."

Chrono: "That is so sweet. Tell me, how's it feel a goddess fell in love with you?"

Keiichi: "It's like falling in love with her also, I feel like I'm in heaven every time were together."

Chrono: "Ahh, I wish I could do what she did, everyone is talking about you two and I hope it will last long."

Keiichi: "Oh yes, it will last long, as soon as this is done."

Chrono: "Here it is, Lady Belldandy's room. I'll leave the keys to you."

Keiichi: "Thanks."

Keiichi opened the door and went in. When he's inside Belldandy's room, it was simple but elegant and the bed is huge, its like two people can sleep there. He notices also in the small table beside the bed are some papers. So he approached the bed while dropping his bag and sat in the bed. He gets the paper. To his surprise, they were pictures, not just any pictures; they were pictures of himself while in his high school days.

Keiichi: "This is strange, how come she has pictures of me, wait…I know, she must have observe me after she sealed my memories and went back here."

Keiichi also notice a rose in a nearby vase with a ribbon on it. He took it and read the ribbon that says: "Kushiro High School Prom" and smiles as he remember he and Belldandy in the prom night, dancing together a slow music and most of the boys are looking at the couple while the girls are jealous. After that they went outside where they have their first kiss and she disappears in a blinding light. Then Keiichi wonders why he is outside of the school. Back to the present, he lied down and slept. Shortly after he got up and walked out of the room and walked around.

Keiichi: "Man, I never thought this place is so big."

He went to some kind of a huge storage house, more like a hangar and sees nothing.

Keiichi (thinks): "This is so dark."

So he went towards the switched and turned on the light, what he saw next amazed him. A large mobile suit is standing with the cockpit door open and it seems it is waiting for him. Then a man approaching Keiichi and looks at the mobile suit and says.

God: "Magnificent piece of technology isn't it."

Well that's done for chapter 2; Keiichi finally goes to heaven (without being dead) and finally saw Zero and stays in Belldandy's room (I wonder what is he really going to do to her room.). Chapter 3 is next and it is going to be tough for Keiichi and the gang. Any suggestion, praises and comments are accepted not harsh ones, thanks.


	4. Training Day

Oh! My Gundam

Disclaimer: Please refer again to the 1st page for disclaimer details, thanks.

Well in the last chapter Keiichi, Urd, Skuld and Peroth went to heaven and it was Keiichi's first visit. Belldandy becomes a hostage for Constantine he is confident on his plans and Keiichi sees Zero for the first time. What will happen next?

Chapter 3: Training Day

God: "Magnificent piece of technology isn't."

Keiichi (surprised): "Ahh…Yes, it is. So you must be Belldandy's father?

God: "Yes, and you must be the mortal who wished to be with my daughter?"

Keiichi: "Yes sir. What is this machine anyway?"

God: "This is a mobile suit, the weapon used against a god."

Keiichi: "You mean against Constantine, right?"

God: "Yes, I was hoping you can learn how to use this."

Keiichi: "But why me? I maybe good with machines but this can be very complex to use."

God: "I can't answer that question because only you can answer it. I'm sure we can begin with the training tomorrow, it would be only one day."

Keiichi: "How can I learn this in one day?"

God: "I'm sure you can make a miracle, by the way the name of the mobile suit is Wing Zero."

Keiichi: "Thanks, I guess you're very busy at the moment?"

God: "Yes."

So God went away leaving Keiichi to impress his vehicle. A few minuets later he went back to the terminal where Urd and Skuld are waiting for him.

Urd: "Where have you been?"

Skuld: "Yeah, we've been looking for you everywhere."

Keiichi: "Just looking at the machine that am I going to ride for the war."

Skuld: "Are you sure you're going to do this, this is serious you know?"

Keiichi: "Skuld, I already decided this, if I don't, it's over for all of us."

Skuld: "I understand. Whatever happens, Urd and I will be on your side."

Keiichi: "Thanks."

Then they proceeded to the dining hall where God introduce Keiichi to everyone, after dinner, it was time to sleep and everyone is going to their rooms. Keiichi went back to Belldandy's room. He wondered what is inside the drawer, he opened it and was surprised. It contained pictures, not just any pictures but pictures of him while growing up and more surprising is a small flower he remember giving to a mysterious girl during prom night in his junior year in high school. Now he remembers Belldandy was his date during the prom.

Keiichi: "It figures, Bell is my date and I didn't know it."

Afterwards, he went to sleep. Meanwhile, at Constantine's palace, Belldandy is looking towards outside where she wonders what happen to her sister and Keiichi. She is also thinking of a plan to escape from Constantine and his minions.

Belldandy: "Everything here is like a wasteland, somehow I must get out of here fast, but I must be patient of the right time."

Morning comes in heaven, but Keiichi is still sleeping like a baby. He feels like he is in a five star hotel. Then Skuld tiptoed in holding a hammer, when she is in position, she hits Keiichi with full force.

Skuld: "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!"

Keiichi: "SKULD!"

Later, after breakfast, Keiichi proceeds to the hangar, where somebody is waiting for him. She is rather impatient with him as she tapping her foot.

Instructor: "You are late. For a mortal, you sure are slow."

Keiichi: "Sorry, I guess everyone here is so busy."

Diana: "Yes, everyone here is expecting a war. By the way I'm Diana, your instructor. I was assigned to train you in piloting this gundam until you are ready."

Keiichi: "Question, are you the Roman Goddess of Hunt?"

Diana: "No, that's my cousin. I'm just a lesser god assigned to the defend heaven against all aggression. Now let's start your training.

Keiichi: "Okay. Where do I start."

And so Keiichi starts his training, he is very serious as his goal is to rescue Belldandy with the help of this machine. As the training progress, he becomes better and better never giving up and very determined to succeed. Diana was very impressed with his progress for one day.

Diana: "I think you are ready to fly this machine, but, with one last lesson, everything is set here."

Keiichi: "Well, I'm all ready. What is it?"

Diana: "Here, this is the rock in which the weapons of our warriors came forth, it will guide you to your victory and if anything happens, try to call this rock and it will help you."

Keiichi: "Thank you, I'll make it sure it will return to you."

Diana: "No, this is yours. Use it if you are in real danger."

Keiichi: "Really, how should I use it?"

Diana: "Only you can answer that question, it's a mystery even to us."

Keiichi: "Ok, well then I guess I'm going. Maybe I'll see you around."

Diana: "Yes. Keiichi, wait, there is one thing you remember. The Zero program is a very unstable program so be sure to resist any side effects of it."

Keiichi (running): "I'll be sure to remember that."

After the training Keiichi went to the office where God works, arriving there, he stands at a very huge door. Beside there is a button, Keiichi press the button and loud sounds of bells were heard. Then the doors are opened and what greets him are stairs leading up to his office. Suddenly, Keiichi is lifted up and led him to the office then he's landed in a chair to the right. Keiichi thought God's office is like a royal throne chamber, but instead, it is like a ordinary office with a computer, two columns of paper labeled "in" and "out" and some pictures of Belldandy and her sisters hanging on the wall and on the desk. In front of the desk is a huge chair (like the ones used by executives of a company) turned backwards. Just then the chair is turned around and Keiichi is now facing God again.

God: "Keiichi my boy. You done very well with the training, I hope you are ready for tomorrow's demonstration."

Keiichi (nervous): "Ah…well, yes. I'll be ready by then, but why the demonstration?"

God: "To show the power of the mobile suit and to give confidence for the battle."

Keiichi: "I see. Well I guess I always thinking of Belldandy, she always saved me many times even the incident with Celestine, now it's my turn to save her."

God: "I'm very sure you can do that with the help of this machine. I know you really love my daughter so much you are willing to sacrifice your mortal life. Now that is the power of true love."

Keiichi: "She is the best thing that is ever happen to me. It changed my life and without her, I don't know what will I do with my life, I guess it will be still boring."

God: "I'm sure she feels the same way about you. Why don't you go to your room and get some rest or stroll around the gardens, at least you will be ready for the battle."

Keiichi: "Thank you. I should be grateful for what you done."

God: "You're very much welcome. Be sure that when you two get married, I want to have a grandchild as soon as possible."

Keiichi (embarrassed): "Ah…eh…ok."

After this Keiichi left the office and went back to his room. As he looking at the balcony, he thinks of Belldandy and sighs.

Keiichi: "Belldandy, wait for me. I'll rescue you soon."

While in Constantine's palace, Belldandy is also wonders. But she feels that hope is still with her.

Belldandy: "I will come back. For my sisters and especially for my dear Keiichi."

To be continued…

So…that's chapter 3. What will happen now that Keiichi knows how to pilot the machine…just tune in to the next chapter, and I'm still open to any suggestions, praises or any comment but no harsh criticisms please.


	5. Constantine and the Epyon

Oh! My Gundam

Disclaimer: Again, please refer to the 1st page for details, thanks.

Well, chapter three is focused on Keiichi and his training with the Gundam. For those who are confused what Wing Zero did I use, I use the one in the series. That's also why I use also the Epyon. Think of it. But I have to go back to my story. And sorry I took so long to make this. Have a severe case of Writer's Block.

Chapter 3: Constantine and the Epyon

While Keiichi is in training, Constantine is planning for the invasion of Heaven and he is gathering troops and weapons and getting allies who wanted to control the universe.

Constantine: Soon all of this will be over and I will become the lord and master of this universe.

Then his general approaches Constantine, his name is Hilikah and he followed Constantine since he joined. He is also a god who was imprisoned in Mars after a rebellion he led.

Hilikah: Lord Constantine, everything is on schedule. By next week it will be ready for the battle.

Constantine: Very good General. You make sure that everything is set and won't tolerate any blunders or excuses. Understood.

Hilikah: Understood Lord Constantine. Also your mobile suit is ready. It is waiting for you at the base.

Constantine: That is very good General. I'm sure those fools up there will be afraid with my weapon.

Hilikah: Lord Constantine, may I ask what is that goddess doing in the palace, I thought she is our prisoner.

Constantine: Yes but she will have a special place at my side once I take over heaven and take control of Yggdrasil.

Hilikah: You mean your consort perhaps.

Constantine: Yes. Now you must leave me alone for now. I wish to be with my beloved.

Hilikah: As you wish my Lord.

Hilikah left and Constantine went to Belldandy's room to check her.

Constantine: I will do everything to get her back. Even it means rebelling against heaven and die.

As he approaches Belldandy's room, he heard her praying and then opened the door silently.

Constantine: Whatever prayers you do, it will not be heard my dear.

Belldandy: What is it you want Constantine?

Constantine: Why my Belldandy, you're getting more beautiful by the moment. Soon when all of this is over, we'll proceed with our wedding and take your place by my side.

Belldandy: Is that your reason for this war. I can't believe you do this. You weren't like this before?

Constantine: It's because of you. It's your fault that I am like this. If you haven't chosen me over that mortal, this wouldn't happen.

Belldandy (crying): Yes, it is my fault and I want to apologize but you shouldn't do this to yourself. You're already been punished enough for your past crimes, so please stop this.

Constantine: No my dear, this is my destiny and I shall follow my destiny. Your destiny is at my side as queen when this is over. Goodbye for now.

As Constantine exits the room, he heard Belldandy crying and he closed the door and walks away. Meanwhile Keiichi walks around the hallways of heaven, he notices the huge forest outside. He found a small bench and sits there and watch the outside. Then Peroth came and sits with Keiichi.

Peroth: So how's your training with Diana.

Keiichi: Very tiring, she is one tough instructor. Worse than Ootaki or Tamiya. You remember those two right?

Peroth: Yes, I do remember them, I think one of them is in love with me.

Keiichi (laughs): Oh yes but I don't know who exactly.

Peroth: Keiichi, can I ask you a question?

Keiichi: Shoot.

Peroth: This is no ordinary war we're preparing, a mortal like you dosen't even have the chance against a god so why are you fighting with us?

Keiichi: It's very simple. I love Bell, she is my other half and if I want to be with her for rest of my life, I must rescue her and bring her home with me. Even if all odds are against me, I still won't give up. I'm usually the kind of person who dosen't give up for anything. I will still go on for her.

Peroth: I admire that Keiichi, Belldandy is very lucky to have you. I wish that I could find a guy like you.

Keiichi: I'm sure you'll find him or he'll find you. But I'm also lucky to have her. She won't give me up for anything and she loves me very much. So I will do anything to rescue her from that Constantine guy. Tomorrow, I will train harder than ever in my life.

Peroth: Now that's the spirit. I have to go, there is a urgent matters I have to attend to.

Keiichi: Ok and thanks for the talk.

Peroth: My pleasure.

So Peroth left and Keiichi still sits in the bench looking at the sunset. As for Belldandy, she finished her good cry and sits down on the chair at the balcony. She gets a picture from her pocket and Keiichi was in her thoughts.

Belldandy: Keiichi, I hope you will be alright now. If not this will be the end of me.

At the same time, Keiichi is thinking of Belldandy.

Keiichi: Bell, wait for me. I will come for you.

Then Constantine saw the new machine appears before him and was impressed. Epyon is done and ready for war. He is now very confident of his new machine.

Constantine: With Epyon, I will be victorious and no one can stop me now. HAHAHA!

To be continued…

Wow, it's all done and it took me months to finish this. Because I don't have the time to write this chapter. Writer's block, exams, school and I'll be migrating to Canada in October. So please wait a little longer on the next chapter cause I'll have to adjust my new life in Canada and it will be made there now with the rest of the chapters of my story so keep in touch. Any suggestions, praises, comments and criticisms will do just fine. But please don't be too harsh, I'm just a new writer here.


End file.
